


My fills for the Texts From Last Night Comment-Fic Meme

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other, TFLN meme, different pairings, different ratings, just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did four fills, here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fills for the Texts From Last Night Comment-Fic Meme

_he gave me an orgasm. multiple times. the weird stuff he did in middle school is now irrelevant._

Dean was panting, sweating, and his vision was whiting out around the edges. He'd just come for the second time in an hour, shooting his load down Sam's throat while Sam took it like a champ, swallowing every last drop. Somehow, it seemed his brother still had some kind of brain function, because he moved up the bed and leaned down to kiss him, letting Dean lick the taste of his own cum out of Sam's mouth.

It was difficult to reconcile on the rare occasions when he let his thoughts wander into the "this is my baby brother" territory. The Sam he saw before him now, miles of toned muscle and a mouth that spewed filthy sex talk that would shame a longshoreman was nothing like the Sammy he used to know. The one who wouldn't eat anything except orange and yellow food for a year when he was six. The one that refused to share Dean's candy when he was ten because he knew it had been shoplifted. The one who spent countless hours reading every Star Trek novel ever published in sixth grade and caused Dean to suffer the humiliation of going to pick him up from detention at Green Valley Junior High because he'd gotten in trouble for READING STAR TREK NOVELS during math class. The one who'd spent his entire eighth grade year compiling a list of "who would win" (Mighty Mouse vs Dangermouse, The Hulk vs Spiderman, Cavemen vs Astronauts). Dean couldn't think anything at the time except, Jesus, how could this weird ass little kid even share my DNA?

But now...none of that mattered, not even a tiny little bit. High school had brought changes - all of sudden Sam was taller, harder, more confident as the months passed. Yeah, all that freaky middle school shit had totally locked itself away into the "Don't Care" section of Dean's brain. Especially while Sam, now 16 and exceptionally bold, was jerking himself off above Dean, towering over him on the small bed they shared in this month's rented apartment, spreading pre-come all over Dean's hole every minute or two. Goddamn, he was ready to go again. Sam was like a walking, talking Magic Fingers, except he didn't even need quarters. He could just fuck and fuck and fuck until his legs gave out on him, and even then, he'd just find a different position. 

The past was gone, the future was filled with getting fucked by his brother until he was brain-dead, and Dean couldn't have been happier if he tried.

//////////

_found scuba porn. totally not sexy. life continues to disappoint._

(361) What are you doing?

(956) Having a drink. Where the fuck are you?

(361) It's 10am, Dean. 

(956) That does not answer my question.

(361) You're seriously drinking at 10am?

(956) You're like what Charlie Brown's teacher would sound like if she were texting.

(361) Fuck you.

(956) Still not hearing an answer.

(361) Not telling you. I'm fine. Where are you?

(956) Fuck you bitch. Not telling either. 

(361) Are you at least enjoying some Asian cartoon porn?

(956) Found scuba porn. Totally not sexy. Life continues to disappoint.

(361) You must feel terribly let down. 

(956) This is stupid. Just meet me. Talk to me.

(361) I dont want to talk to you.

(956) Right, which is why you're texting me.

(956) Hello?

(956) Nothing to say Sammy?

(361) Fine. I'll meet you.  
///////////  
 _(112)  
You. Cried. During. Sex._

_(243)  
..._

_(112)_  
You do not think of your stupid missing car while we are having sex you frigging douche! Jesus!  
(112) Hows the search going?

(243) Like shit. 

(112) Sorry man.

(243) Arent you still mad at me?

(112) Perfectly justified to be mad at you. 

(243) You think I like getting all emo like that? Couldnt help it.

(112) You. Cried. During. Sex.

(243) ...

(112) You do not think of your stupid missing car while we are having sex you frigging douche! Jesus!

(243) My car isnt stupid jackass!

(112) If youd let me put that GPS thing in like I wanted to, we wouldnt have this problem.

(243) If youd quit being such an asshole maybe I could concentrate on finding the goddamn car.

(112) I really am sorry about the car Dean. Youll find it. 

(243) Then we can have more sex and no crying.

(112) Jerk.

//////////

_You said you wanted to start a restaurant called 'Barbecue' where everything is barbecued. You sounded really proud of your concept._

(909) OK just tell me.

(949) What exactly do you want to know?

(909) Last night. How bad? 

(949) Depends on how you define bad.

(909) Definition is hazy once you realize you were blackout drunk at a party with 20 coworkers.

(949) Yeah.

(909) So? How bad?

(949) Good news, you only threw up directly into the toilet and the bathroom door was closed. So everyone knew but they didnt see and I didnt have to clean up your puke.

(909) Thats the good news? Christ. Tell me there was no singing. Please.

(949) Sorry man. You were singing. A lot. 

(909) Shit. Never live that down.

(949) You really thought you were a genius though. That part was hysterical.

(909) A singing genius?

(949) No. A business genius with grand plans for your retirement when you stop acting.

(909) Fuck me. What did I tell you?

(949) You didnt tell just me, you told everyone who would listen. For about two hours.

(909) So what was my genius retirement plan?

(949) You said you wanted to start a restaurant called "Barbecue" where everything is barbecued. You sounded really proud of your concept.

(909) I am a moron. And I have a headache. And I think something died in my mouth.

(949) Not the first time, not the last.

(909) Shut up.

(949) Want me to bring you a sausage and egg biscuit?

(909) Shut your fucking mouth, you asshole.

(949) How about coffee?

(909) Sure. 

(949) Sure, what?

(909) Youre not an asshole. Bring me coffee, not-asshole.

(949) Be there in 30.


End file.
